Electrical wiring systems often include one or more electrical wiring devices such as dimmer switches that control power to one or more loads.
Prior art devices include a single actuator providing both a switch and a dimmer function. One example is a spring mounted thumbwheel actuator that acts as a dimmer when turned and that acts as a switch having an on-off function when pushed. Another example is a thumbwheel actuator or a slide actuator that has an on-off function at the beginning or end of the sliding or rotating action associated with the dimming function.
Prior art devices also include two side-by-side actuators, a switch actuator and a dimming actuator, that extend through separate/different openings. An example includes a toggle switch located in a first opening and operable for turning power on and off to the load and a dimmer actuator located in a second separate opening operable for controlling the amount of power to the load.
Prior art devices also include a side-by-side toggle switch and a rotatable dimmer wheel disposed in the same opening. The toggle switch is operable for turning power on and off to the load and the rotatable dimmer wheel is operable for controlling the amount of power to the load.